Un Pequeño Gusto
by SarahNazareth
Summary: Cuando el día ha sido horrible, nada mejor que llegar a casa y encontrar que puedes relajarte y darte un pequeño gusto.


**Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC. Yo solo escribo lo que mi musa me indica, todo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Mycroft había tenido un día largo en el trabajo, se podía notar en sus ojos sin brillo, en el cabello ligeramente despeinado, como si se hubiese pasado varias veces las manos por la cabeza, el ligero ceño fruncido; pero especialmente por la forma tensa de caminar y la manera en que sus nudillos empalidecían a causa del fuerte agarre al paraguas que siempre llevaba consigo.

El pelirrojo entro pausadamente en la sala de estar de la enorme casa que compartía con Lestrade y dejó su paraguas y su abrigo en el perchero que allí se encontraba, dando un pequeño suspiro cuando se sentó para quitarse los zapatos. Se deshizo de ellos y de los calcetines, dejándolos cuidadosamente doblados a un lado del sofá. La casa estaba inusualmente callada, no se escuchaba el televisor, ni música, ni un solo traste siendo movido, por lo que Mycroft supuso que Greg aún no había llegado de la comisaría.

Como apenas había probado bocado durante el horrible día que había tenido, Mycroft se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algún tentempié mientras que esperaba a Lestrade, para cenar juntos.

Pero al entrar a la espaciosa cocina se detuvo en seco, mirando con asombro el pequeño platito que había sobre la mesa. Se acercó con paso vacilante a este y lo miró como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. La ternura y el amor recorrieron su cuerpo en deliciosas oleadas que aceleraron su corazón y le hicieron dar vueltas a su cabeza.

El plato que había sobre la encimera de la cocina contenía un pequeño trozo de pastel de chocolate, de su tipo favorito, decorado con fresas y crema, y junto a este se encontraba una pequeña notita que decía " _cómeme"_ con la pequeña y un poco descuidada caligrafía de Lestrade. Cuando tomó la nota descubrió que había algo más en el dorso de la misma, así que le dio vuelta con curiosidad y empezó a leer:

" _Probablemente llegarás antes que yo a casa, y como sé que estos ha_ _n sido días difíciles, decidí que merecías darte un pequeño gusto. Así que aquí está, esperando por ti, de la misma manera que yo espero que tu disfrutes mucho de ella._

 _Te amo ._

 _Greg"_

La emoción embargó a Mycroft, quien tuvo que respirar pausadamente varias veces para contener las vergonzosas lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Tomó el plato con el trozo de pastel y lo sostuvo como si fuera un premio precioso, y se dirigió al sofá de la sala en el cual empezó a comer con pequeños bocados, tal como le gustaba para poder disfrutar por más tiempo del sabor de aquello que casi nunca se permitía.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, no solo pensando en el delicioso sabor que inundaba sus sentidos mientras mordía los trocitos del pastel, sino que su mente estaba junto a Greg, donde quiera que estuviera, agradeciéndole y amándolo con todo su ser.

Se encontraba tan ensimismado que no notó el momento en que la puerta se abrió, así como tampoco escuchó la silenciosa risita de Greg al ver cuánto estaba disfrutando Mycroft de su pequeño regalo. Era impresionante verlo así, tan concentrado en algo que le gustaba, tan fascinado con cada momento de esa experiencia. Por la mente de Lestrade se cruzó el pensamiento de que Mycroft era la cosa más preciosa que alguna vez conoció y se sintió el ser más afortunado de tenerlo junto a él.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Mycroft y deslizó una mano suavemente por su mejilla, primero notando el momento de sorpresa y luego la aceptación de la caricia, cuando Mycroft giró suavemente la cabeza para apoyar el rostro en la palma de su mano. El detective inspector no pudo soportar ni un momento más y se inclinó hacia su amado, besándolo con avidez, sintiendo el amargo sabor del chocolate, el ácido de las fresas y el dulce de la crema, todo mezclado con el profundo y delicioso sabor del propio Mycroft.

–Te amo –fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Mycroft antes de que Lestrade volviera a besarlo, tomando de su mano el plato casi vacío ahora y dejándolo a un lado para acurrucarse junto a Mycroft y darle rienda suelta a una noche que prometía ser muy des estresante.


End file.
